Broken Mind
by Thecrasy
Summary: Stiles parvint à un tronc d'arbre et essaya de se relever en s'y appuyant. Mais la bête mordilla l'ourlet de son pantalon en grognant et il se laissa retomber dos au tronc. Tremblant légèrement, il releva les yeux. Et hurla.
**Bonjour Qui a cru que je vous avais oubliés aujourd'hui ? Aha, je vois des mains qui se lèvent dans le fond ! Eh bien non, pas du tout. La preuve, me voici. Mais j'avais des choses prévues aujourd'hui et du coup j'ai décidé de tout faire pour pouvoir me consacrer à vous :)**

 **Cet OS est triste, je vous préviens d'avance. Et il peut contenir des situations qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, j'ai expliqué dans les notes de fin, mais attention, ça spoile, forcément !**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous à vous 3**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles courait. Il courait pour sauver sa vie. Le loup-garou était sur ses traces, il entendait ses pattes marteler la terre alors qu'il lui courait après. Les branches des arbres lui griffaient le visage et les bras, se prenaient dans ses vêtements, comme si toute la forêt s'unissait pour le ralentir.

Il se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba lourdement, se coupant le souffle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il entendit le grondement de la bête juste derrière lui. Il rampa, essayant de lui échapper, mais le monstre jouait avec lui. Stiles était à sa merci, mais le loup n'attaquait pas, préférant jouer avec ses nerfs. Finalement, Stiles parvint à un tronc d'arbre et il essaya de se relever en s'y appuyant. Mais la bête mordilla l'ourlet de son pantalon en grognant et Stiles se laissa retomber dos au tronc.

Tremblant légèrement, il releva les yeux. Et hurla.

Il hurla à s'en casser la voix. Les branches des arbres s'animaient et s'enroulaient autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Plus il se débattait, plus leur étreinte se resserrait. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, il n'arrivait plus à respirer et sa voix se brisa. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le côté.

Le tapis au sol amortit légèrement sa chute et il ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouit et il cligna des paupières en essayant de s'habituer à la lumière. Hébété, il regarda autour de lui. Les draps du lit étaient emmêlés autour de lui et il prit quelques minutes pour se dégager.

Puis il se redressa et fit le tour de la chambre. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu clair qui reflétait le soleil s'infiltrant entre les rideaux faits d'un tissu léger qui volaient légèrement sous la brise. Contre un mur, il y avait une commode en bois blanc. En face, deux portes. En les ouvrant, il apprit qu'une donnait sur une salle de bain et l'autre sur un dressing.

Il retourna dans la chambre. Sur la commode, des photos attirèrent son attention. Il les prit une par une et se figea. C'étaient des photos de la meute. Isaac et Danny dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Boyd, Erica, Scott et Derek qui riaient, assis autour d'une table dans un jardin. Son père et Mélissa, surpris en train de s'embrasser.

Derek et lui.

Derek et lui qui se regardaient tendrement. Derek et lui qui se tenaient par la main. Derek et lui, partout. Ensemble. L'air amoureux. L'air heureux.

Mais il ne se souvenait de rien.

Hébété, il s'avança dans le reste de la maison à la recherche de quelqu'un, quelque chose, du moindre indice sur ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par arriver dans la cuisine où il trouva Scott en train de faire cuire des pancakes. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le loup se retourna.

« Hey, Stiles. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as réussi à te reposer un peu ? »

« Qu... Scott ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce que JE fais là ? C'est la sorcière ? Elle a réussi à m'avoir ? Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis au moins les... trois dernières années, si on en croit les photos dans la chambre. Il se passe quoi ? »

Scott se mordit la lèvre, l'air déchiré. Puis, il soupira, reposa la spatule, éteignit le feu et répondit. « Stiles. Il n'y a pas de sorcière. »

« Alors, c'était un wendigo ? Un loup-garou ? Une banshee peut-être, sans vouloir insulter Lydia ? »

Scott eut l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer. « Il y a bien une raison, Stiles. Mais elle n'a rien de surnaturel. »

Stiles s'avança et pressa son ami de continuer. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Scott respira un grand coup. « C'est la démence fronto-temporale. »

Stiles s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. « Quoi ? » Son esprit semblait vide, il n'arrivait plus à penser. La démence fronto-temporale ? La maladie qui avait tué sa mère ? Depuis quand l'avait-il ? Il repensa au Nogitsune... Les examens avaient été positifs, à l'époque. Mais non, ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était l'esprit renard qui avait joué avec ses perceptions. Il avait commencé à aller mieux une fois qu'ils avaient réussi à le tuer ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Et puis même si c'était ça ! Derek l'aurait mordu pour l'en guérir !

Non ?

« Tu as été diagnostiqué quand tu avais seize ans. » Expliqua Scott en sortant son téléphone. Il composa un numéro tout en continuant à parler. « Depuis, tu as du mal à faire la différence entre la réalité et tes hallucinations. Ce n'est pas la première fois non plus que tu as des absences ou des pertes de mémoire, bien que celle-ci soit la plus importante. C'est pour ça que j'appelle Derek. »

Scott dit quelques mots dans le combiné avant de raccrocher. « Il va arriver dans quelques minutes. Tout va bien se passer, Stiles. »

« Oui, parce que notre Alpha va pouvoir tout arranger. » Répondit Stiles avec sarcasme. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu et avait l'impression de ne rien comprendre. Les événements semblaient se dérouler autour de lui sans qu'il y prenne part, et il avait l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre, d'être un imposteur. Comment était-il possible qu'il perde trois ans de sa vie ? Ça ne se pouvait pas. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Il y avait eu le Kanima, le Coven de sorcières, le Rugaru... Et comment oublier son histoire avec Derek ? Leur rapprochement avec les longues soirées de recherche, les stratégies à mettre au point, les soirées de meute, tout.

Alors d'accord, il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié trois ans. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis, c'était normal de ne pas se souvenir de chaque détail, la mémoire ne pouvait pas tout emmagasiner, vrai ? Alors bon, tout allait bien avec lui.

Ou alors, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être qu'il allait se réveiller chez lui, dans sa vraie maison avec Derek, et ils allaient rire de ce rêve étrange avant de passer à autre chose. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Juste un rêve. Il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il allait les rouvrir, il serait dans son vrai lit, dans sa vraie vie, et rien de tout ça n'aurait d'importance.

Il rouvrit un œil. Non. Il était toujours au même endroit. Et Scott le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ah. Je pensais que c'était un rêve. Pourquoi je suis toujours là ? »

« Parce que c'est la putain de réalité ! » s'exclama Scott. Entendre un juron sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami choqua davantage Stiles que le fait d'apprendre que non, il ne rêvait pas. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas fini. « Tu n'es pas en train de rêver et Derek n'est pas notre alpha ou quoi que ce soit. Les loups-garous, les banshees, la meute, tout ça, ça existe que dans ta tête. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es malade, Stiles, malade. Et on dirait que tu t'en fous. Ça me tue de te voir te détruire comme ça à petits feux, ça me tue de devoir tout le temps venir te rechercher dans tes délires, ça me tue d'avoir à te remettre les pendules à l'heure à chaque fois. À tous les coups tu t'enfonces un peu plus loin et un jour, un jour, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi, et tu sais à quel point ça me terrifie ? Alors s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien, parce que cette espèce de nonchalance que tu as, je crois que c'est ce qui va faire déborder le vase. »

À ces mots Stiles se releva, sentant la colère s'emparer de lui. « Et tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Tu penses que j'ai demandé à me réveiller un matin en ayant perdu apparemment trois ans de ma vie ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé à être malade ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai que ta parole pour savoir, et tu penses que ça ne me fait rien ? Tu crois que c'est tout beau, tout rose pour moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur, un charlatan, j'ai l'impression de voler la vie d'un autre. Je ne reconnais rien autour de moi, rien. Aucun objet familier, aucun souvenir de cet endroit, et là, je te vois, et je me dis que tout va aller bien, au moins, j'ai toujours mon frère avec moi. Lui, il va pouvoir m'aider, comme on se l'est promis. Parce que c'est ce qu'on s'est promis, non ? D'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre ? De toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre ? Mais bon, peut-être que je me suis trompé. Peut-être qu'en fait, ça devient trop pour toi. Je comprends, hein. Après tout, je ne suis que Stiles, un pauvre humain qui apparemment ne peut même pas faire confiance à son cerveau. Mais si tu veux partir, tu peux, Scott. Je ne te retiens pas. Mais je te conseille de le faire maintenant. Parce qu'après tout, si ça se trouve, dans une heure j'aurai tout oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça se trouve dans une heure, je serai reparti dans mes délires. Et peut-être que cette fois j'y resterai pour de bon, si c'est tellement difficile pour toi de gérer. Au moins, tu seras débarrassé. »

Scott n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Derek venait de passer la porte. Il se dirigea vers Stiles et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

Ce fut suffisant pour briser les dernières résistances du jeune homme. Toute la peur et la confusion qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil, depuis son rêve, même. Toutes les émotions que sa situation provoquait, tout ça, tout ça finit par sortir. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans un bruit. Il se contentait d'évacuer toute cette colère et la rancœur qu'il ressentait. Les bras de Derek avaient toujours été un sanctuaire pour lui, un endroit où il pouvait s'exprimer et être lui. Guérir. Et cela ne changeait pas, qu'il soit dans un rêve ou dans la réalité.

Enfin, après de longs moments qui parurent durer des heures, il se calma. Il releva la tête et regarda Derek.

« Je suis malade ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Je suis désolé. » Répondit Derek. « Tellement désolé. »

Stiles sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Comme si la confirmation de Derek était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour rendre cette situation réelle.

« Je suis malade. » Répéta-t-il doucement.

Derek le dirigea vers la table pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Stiles se laissa faire, amorphe. Il n'avait soudainement plus aucune énergie, plus rien. Il ne pensait plus, ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus.

Après un temps qui lui sembla infini, Derek bougea, posant quelque chose devant lui. C'était une lettre. Stiles reconnut sa propre écriture.

« Stiles.

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as refait une crise. Et qu'elle était grave. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je te connais. Tu es malade. Et rien ne peut te sauver. Derek ne peut pas te mordre. Parce que les loups-garous n'existent pas. Le surnaturel n'existe pas. Il faut que tu comprennes ça.

Si cette crise est grave, il va falloir que tu agisses. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Je parie que tu n'as même pas pensé à prendre tes médicaments, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu ne te souviens pas que tu dois les prendre. C'est pour ça que tu as besoin d'aide. D'une aide professionnelle. Oui, je parle d'internement.

Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à imposer ça à Scott. Ou à Derek. Tu as besoin d'aller mieux, Stiles, et ça ne pourra se faire que si tu acceptes de te faire aider.

Bon courage. »

Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur la lettre. Distraitement, il leva les doigts et les posa sur sa joue humide. Il pensait pourtant avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps juste avant, mais apparemment, il avait encore des réserves. Cette pensée le fit ricaner. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir des réserves. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir de l'espoir. Peut-être que le Stiles de la lettre avait raison. Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux, en effet. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais guérir, mais peut-être qu'au moins, la maladie pourrait être arrêtée.

Il releva la tête vers Derek. Et acquiesça.

Oospore

Scott regarda Stiles à travers la vitre sur la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Derek.

« Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure solution ? » demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

« Oui. » Répondit Derek sur le même ton. « Stiles le savait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il a écrit cette lettre, non ? »

« Oui, je sais, mais... »

« Tout est pour le mieux », répéta Derek comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Scott renifla. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Non. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que ça me fait plaisir que mon compagnon soit enfermé dans un asile ? Bien sûr que non que ça me plaît pas. Mais à choisir entre ça et le voir mourir, je préfère encore ça. Pas toi ? »

Scott baissa les yeux. Derek avait raison. C'était peut-être horrible, mais la place de Stiles était derrière cette porte, maintenant. Mais c'était tellement injuste. Voir Stiles enfermé ici, c'était comme voir un oiseau abattu en plein vol.

Il finit par hocher la tête, et releva les yeux. Il les plongea dans le regard de Derek. Son regard rouge écarlate.

C'était pour le mieux.

 **FIN**

Alors, infos spoiler, mais je vais essayer de pas trop en dire ^^'' On y parle de mensonges, de démence, d'hallucinations, toute la panoplie qui va avec les dégénérescences mentales. Lisez à vos risques et périls ^^

Vala, vala. Demandez-moi pas d'où ça sort x) Je devais sûrement devoir contrebalancer les overdoses de fluff de _Six Ways to Sunday_ x) Malgré la non-joyeuseté de la chose, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ^^


End file.
